Weapon
in use]] The weapons of various characters in RWBY are used to fight enemies and monsters throughout Remnant. Most often, they are based on real-life weapons, but they can be combined with other weapons or given additional features to increase their versatility and effectiveness in combat. Design Transformations CrescentRose - Scythe.png|Crescent Rose Blake 'fighting'.png|Gambol Shroud Yang6.png|Ember Celica CroceaMorsMug.png|Crocea Mors MagnhildHammer.png|Magnhild PyrrahE55.png|Miló V1e6 stormflower telescope.png|StormFlower|link=StormFlower|linktext=StormFlower Coco'sWeaponMinigun.png|Gianduja Gunchaku_-_Shotaku_(yeaaaah).png|Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang Neptunegun.png|Tri-Hard BolinStaffMug3.png|Bolin's Staff|link=Bolin's Staff|linktext=Bolin's Staff Reese weapon hoverboard.png|Reese's Hoverboard|link=Reese's Hoverboard|linktext=Reese's Hoverboard Gunthing.png|Nadir's Gun|link=Nadir's Gun|linktext=Nadir's Gun SniperMug3.png|May's Rifle|link=May's Rifle|linktext=May's Rifle NebulaCrossbowMug.png|Nebula's Crossbow|link=Nebula's Crossbow|linktext=Nebula's Crossbow RavenKatana.png|Omen|link=Omen|linktext=Omen Qrow Scythe.png|Harbinger|link=Harbinger|linktext=Harbinger Cinder's weapon metal.png|Midnight|link=Midnight|linktext=Midnight V2 12 00043.png|Emerald's Pistols Penny's_blades_unfolding.png|Penny's Swords Oobleck's Weapon.png|Oobleck's Thermos 1004 Yellow Trailer 08143.png|Junior's Bazooka WeapMugWiltBlush.png|Wilt and Blush|link=Wilt and Blush|linktext=Wilt and Blush Though standard weapons exist, the majority of weapons shown in RWBY are usually designed to be transformable, using a foldable frame - a framework capable of shifting various sections to change the weapon from one form into another in mere seconds. Weapons with a foldable frame possess two or more selected forms, and the wielder is capable of freely swapping between each weapon state depending on their needs. Typically, such weapons would have both a melee state and a ranged combat state, but are not necessarily limited to those specific types of attacks while in each state. Weapons can also have an inactive state known as a "sheathed" form, locking and securing the weapon while outside of combat, similar to the safety catch of a firearm. For example, Crescent Rose and Ember Celica shrink down to be holstered and carried easily, while Crocea Mors and Gambol Shroud both have separate sheaths to make them easy to carry. Dust Some weapons are shown to be fueled by Dust for a more "magical" style of combat. By doing so, Huntsmen combine the brute force of the weapons themselves with effects like object enchantment and elemental attacks such as weather and nature manipulation. All of the known weapons incorporate Dust into their designs, either by utilizing Dust into an attack, as seen with Myrtenaster, or using Dust in the form of bullets or ammunition.RWBY Volume 1 Director's Commentary It is implied that all "firearms" in Remnant use Dust ammunition. Personalization These weapons, while nearly impossible to create in reality, seem to be moderately easy to construct for the citizens of Remnant. Ruby had to design and build her weapon during her time at Signal Academy, and she expressed surprise at Jaune Arc for not making his own, indicating this is a common practice among future Huntsmen in Remnant. Storage When not in use, some people carry their weapons attached to magnetic clamps on their body. Ruby has one on her belt, Ren has two hanging from his hips and Nora and Neptune have one on their backs. Beacon Academy students store their weapons in rocket propelled Lockers that can be called when needed. List of Weapons Other Weapons Li Ren's Bow Li Ren was the father of Lie Ren and a resident of Kuroyuri. He and his bow appeared in the episode "Kuroyuri". He was a hunter that gathered food for the city and used a bow. He used the bow when the Nuckelavee and other Grimm attacked the city. He faced the Nuckelavee, but it was ineffective and he was killed. Years later one of his arrows was found by Ren and Nora in the Nuckelavee's cave. The bow is green, brown and gold and shares the aesthetic that Li, An and Ren all have. The arrow resembles a fleur-de-lis. Shay's Pistol Shay D. Mann is a member of the Branwen bandit tribe and uses a pistol cobbled together from different parts. The revolver appears to have been damaged multiple times as it has scratches all over and is partially held together by bits of wire. The handle has knuckle guards and the bottom features a blade for melee combat. The entire handle section is held together with string and wire. The pistol has a tendency to jam, which happened when he attacked Yang Xiao Long with some other bandits. Shay D. Mann uses a revolver in "Lighting the Fire" and "Rest and Resolutions". Image Gallery V5 04 00006.png V5C7 00044.png Shay pistol.jpg Dee's Club Dee was a Huntsman seen in "Argus Limited" that worked on the Argus Limited train. He used a large club that was able to expand, spin and generate electricity. The weapon was ineffective against the fast, flying Manticores which lead to his death at their claws. The club resembles the Japanese Kanabō club. Image Gallery V6 01 00028.png V6 01 00043.png Dudley's Rifle Dudley is a Huntsman seen in "Argus Limited" that works on the Argus Limited train. His weapon of choice is a rifle, and he uses it to defend the train against the Manticores. Image Gallery V6 01 00028.png V6 01 00057.png V6 01 00056.png Minor Weapons 1101 Ruby Rose 04151.png|A handgun used by Henchmen B3ar2.png|The tommy gun wielded by the DJ henchman V5 13 00017.png|White Fang member with a rifle Atlesian Rifle.png|Atlesian soldier with a rifle V2 07 00032.png|Atlesian soldiers wielding swords (left) and a handgun (right) V3 10 00107.png|Atlesian Knight-200s equipped with rifle V6 07 00027.png|Rifles used by Tock's associates V5 04 00004.png|Branwen Tribe with rifles and swords V6_adam_short_00044.png|Guards in the Adam Character Short V5 10 00012.png|Mistral pistol V5 blake short 00010.png|Ilia's associate and his pistol V5 blake short 00012.png|Ilia's associate and his pistol V6 adam short 00023.png|Adam Character Short pistol DC glynda gun 1.png|Glynda holding the gun DC glynda gun 2.jpg|Glynda shooting her gun V7 03 00006.png|Atlas rifles Firearms *Handgun - Handguns used by the Henchmen, Vale Police Department detectives, White Fang Goons and Atlesian soldiers. *Tommy Gun - The standard firearm wielded by the DJ in Junior's Club. *Red-gray rifle - Briefly used by a Henchman in "Ruby Rose" and also used by White Fang Goons. *Rifle - Standard issue for the Atlesian military. Used by the Atlesian Knight-200 series in "Breach". Also seen slung over the backs of Atlesian soldiers. *Rifle - Used by the Branwen Tribe. *Rifle - Used by members of Tock's crew. *Rifle - Used by soldiers in the Volume 6 Adam Character Short. *Pistol - Used by the Menagerie Guard and Kali Belladonna. Used by Ilia Amitola's associate in the Volume 5 Blake Character Short. One is seen in the Adam Character Short. *Revolver - Glynda uses a gun to start a race in the DC comic. White Fang Armed.png|Some White Fang members with a rifle and a sword V2 07 00032.png|Atlesian soldiers wielding swords (left) and a handgun (right) 1004 Yellow Trailer 05459.png|The red-bladed sword used by Henchmen Henchmen axe 423.png|The red-bladed axe used by Henchmen V4 10 00024.png|Swords and axes in Kuroyuri V6_03_00035.png|The king of the past holding a sword V6 03 00036.png|Bows, axes and swords used by the people in the past V5 04 00004.png|Branwen Tribe with rifles and swords V5 08 00047.png|Trifa holding her knife Pocket knife Screenshot 1.png|Switchblades being sold in Menagerie Pocket knife Screenshot 2.png|Ilia's associate holding a switchblade Bladed weapons *Swords - Used by White Fang Goons *Foldable sword - Atlesian soldiers. *Fire Sword - Mentioned by Ruby in "The Shining Beacon" as being wielded by an unseen Beacon Academy student. *Shotel - Used by White Fang member in "Battle of Beacon". *Swords and axes - Used by people in the past. *Axes and red swords - The various weapons wielded by the Henchmen. *Sword - Used by the Branwen Tribe. *Knife - Trifa's weapon of choice. *Switchblade - Sold in Menagerie. V3 wor1 2.png|The representatives of the four kingdoms using various weapons V5_01_00019.png|Menagerie Guard Spear V5 02 00044.png|White Fang Royal Guard spear V5_13_00028.png|Faunus of Menagerie carrying clubs V5_13_00027.png|Faunus of Menagerie carrying different clubs Polearms *Collapsible Staff - Mentioned by Ruby in "The Shining Beacon" as being wielded by an unseen Beacon Academy student. *Spear - Used by the Menagerie Guard. *Spear - Used by the White Fang Royal Guard. *Club - used by the Faunus of Menagerie. Atlas dropship guns.png|Atlesian Dropship chaingun ORaS ship cannon1.png|The Ship's heavy cannon ORaS ship cannons2.png|The Ship's port cannons V6 01 00051.png|Turrets on the Argus Limited Scott-zenteno-1.jpg|Argus Limited turret Scott-zenteno-convoy-copy4.jpg|Concept art of Argus Limited' defense Atlesian_Beam_Turret_render.jpg|Atlesian Beam Turret Atlesian Burrow Gun render.jpg|Atlesian Burrow Gun V6 12 00018.png|The Colossus' giant arm Dust cannon V6 12 00016.png|The Colossus' missle launcher V6 12 00007.png|The Colossus' missle launcher WoR BK 00009.png| RWBY: World of Remnant - Between Kingdoms Heavy Weapons, Emplacements, and Vehicle Weapons *Chaingun - The Atlesian Dropship is equipped with chin-mounted Gatling cannons. *Cannons - The Ship has port cannons and a heavy cannon for dealing with Grimm out at sea. *Turrets - Used by the Argus Limited as a defense against Grimm. *Atlesian Beam Turret - Developed by Atlas after the Fall of Beacon. *Atlesian Burrow Gun - Developed by Atlas after the Fall of Beacon *Dust Cannon - The right arm of the Colossus. *Missile Laucher - On the Colossus' right arm. *Minigun - RWBY: World of Remnant - Between Kingdoms. WFbomb no brakes.png|Bomb in No Brakes WFbomb the more the merrier.png|Bomb in The More the Merrier V6 07 00027.png|Hammer used by Tock's associate V6 03 00036.png|Bows, axes and swords used by the people in the past Lil_Miss_Malachite_Combat_Ready_Cards_04.jpg|Gauntlet weapon Spiderminerender.png|Atlesian Arachna Mine Spiderminecard.jpeg|Atlesian Arachna Mine Spiderminerelease.png|Atlesian Arachna Mine Other *Bombs - White Fang used bombs in their attack on Vale and on Haven. *Bomb - Doctor Merlot uses a large scale bomb to destroy his island after Team RWBY defeats him. *Hammer - Used by Tock's associate *Bow - Used by people in the past. *Gauntlet - One of Lil' Miss Malachite's men uses a gauntlet in RWBY: Combat Ready. *Atlesian Arachna Mines - the Atlesian military used Ada technology for target acquisition and threat detection to create the Atlesian Arachna Mines, bombs that could scuttle towards enemies. V3 wor1 13.png|Spear used by a contestant in the Vytal Festival tournament V3 wor1 2.png|The representatives of the four kingdoms using various weapons WORHuntsmen 00001.png|A huntsman and huntress, using a broadsword and axe respectively V3 wor1 13.png|Spear used by a contestant in the Vytal Festival tournament V3 wor1 15.png|Flail used by a contestant in the Vytal Festival tournamen File:WoR10_00007.png|Kunai wielded by the purple mercenary World of Remnant *Handgun - the representation of the Atlas in the World of Remnant episode "Vytal Festival Tournament". *Bladed weapons - the representation of Vale in the "Vytal Festival Tournament", a yellow and four gray figures representing huntsman in "Huntsmen". *Staves - Used by Vytal Festival Tournament contestants in "Vytal Festival Tournament". *Spears - Used by Vytal Festival Tournament contestants and the representation of Vacuo in "Vytal Festival Tournament". *Flail - A "ball-and-chain" was used by a Vytal Festival Tournament contestant from Atlas in "Vytal Festival Tournament". *A large two-handed double-bladed axe wielded by a neutral huntsman in "Huntsman" *Kunai - Used by a mercenary in Mistral (WoR episode). Chibi 18 00026.png|Kitten Killer 9000 File:Chibi_20_00018.png|Death Ray RWBY Chibi *Kitten Killer 9000 - Used by Cinder's Faction in RWBY Chibi. *Death Ray - Used by Neo and Roman Torchwick in "Roman's Revenge", the 20th episode of RWBY Chibi. Trivia *When asked by a fan at the RTX 2013 RWBY Panel if there were going to be any weapons that would not double as a gun, Kerry Shawcross asked why they would want that, and then the panel continued on to state that they should actually create a "Gun-Gun". *There is an entire weapons magazine that seems to be dedicated on articles regarding weapons, of which Ruby is apparently a fan, as she reads through Issue 228 at From Dust Till Dawn. *The Revolver Glynda used in the comic is almost identical to the original weapon made by Chriss Lee References Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:RWBY Weapons